


Behind

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [11]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Affection, Alternate Canon, Bolin-centric, Boys Kissing, Curtain Fic, Humor, Ice Play, Incest, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Season/Series 01, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: The scorching, endless heat of Republic City's summer blazes through their fully opened windows on Air Temple Island. Mako never plays fair with him.





	Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely a sequel to "[Monumental](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458984)" where Bolin teaches Mako to kiss for the first time. You don't have to read it like a sequel, but I encourage you to read it if you are curious or if you like these two! It's a low rating and thanks for checking out today's fic! Thoughts/comments appreciated!

 

011\. Behind

*

Mako never plays fair with him.

The scorching, endless heat of Republic City's summer blazes through their fully opened windows on Air Temple Island. Bolin thought being on the water might _cool_ them off, unlike the times they lived in the cramped, stifled attic.

Nope. Not really.

He peels off his tunic, aware of the hot, drippy sweat-slickness gathering on his pits.

There's a ice chunk lodged between Mako's lips. Bolin's eyes wander over him, as his older brother mouths it and broods to himself against a wall, arms folded. Is Bolin imagining stuff or is the ice _smoking_?

"Got anymore?" Bolin asks, not above pleading.

He twists his hands anxiously until Mako presents out a teeny, ceramic bowl with half-melted pieces.

"You're the _BESTEST_ big brother _THEREEVERWAS—_ " Bolin rushes over, leaping for it and messily smushing a kiss to Mako's cheekbone, grinning and babbling cheerfully.

As soon as he pops about two or three in his mouth, exaggerating a happy moan, Mako shifts up.

Bolin has never seen his eyes so _dark_ before.

Mako's hand slides over Bolin's nape, holding him in place as their mouths brush together, opening and Mako slips his tongue past Bolin's teeth and lips, groaning audibly, _hotter_ than the heat.

This is… _wait_ …

Bolin remembers teaching him to kiss, but not to be a _cheating thief_ as Mako hovers out of his breathing space, crunching noisily on one of Bolin's ice chunks and flashing a toothy smile.

"You, you just— _MAKO_!" Bolin whines out, screwing up his features and walloping Mako's upper, bare arm with a gentle indignation.

_Not fair._

But he wouldn't change them. Not a bit.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
